Splish, Splash, Splosh!
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Thomas splashes in muddy puddles, which later leads to trouble


**Another Thomas rewrite, this time it's "Splish, Splash, Splosh!" from Season 13. Enjoy and comment.**

It was a rainy day on the Island of Sodor. The rain was coming down hard, causing lots of muddy puddles.

Even though it was raining, all the engines were working hard.

Thomas was shunting freight cars in the yard with Rosie.

Soon, it was time to go.

"How about a race to Tidmouth Sheds?" asked Thomas.

"Alright!" said Rosie.

And so the two friends set off.

On the way, the two friends went through a muddy puddle.

The two friends were covered from footplate to fender in mud.

"That was fun!" laughed Thomas.

Just then, an idea flew into Thomas's funnel.

He reversed slowly, then pumped his pistons, causing more mud to fall on Rosie! 

"Splish, splash, splosh!"

Rosie did the exact same thing Thomas did.

"Splish, splash, splosh!"

Mud splashed everywhere!

Just then, Sir Topham Hatt arrived, with important news.

"Alicia Botti, the world's most famous opera singer, is to perform at the town hall tonight." said Sir Topham Hatt. "The concert will be followed by a grand tea."

Thomas and Rosie were excited.

"Thomas, you are to get a wash-down, then collect me and Alicia Botti at Dryaw Station. We will be waiting."

"Yes sir!" said Thomas.

Then, Sir Topham Hatt turned to Rosie.

"Rosie, you will collect Annie and Clarabel, and take them to Dryaw Station for Thomas.

"Yes sir! Right away sir!"

And so Thomas and Rosie chuffed quickly away.

Thomas pulled up at the junction to the washdown.

He saw a big puddle on one track, while Charlie right next to the puddle. He was very muddy.

Thomas wanted to share his game with Charlie, so Thomas took the muddy track.

"Splish, splash, splosh!"

"What a fun game Thomas!" laughed Charlie.

Thomas puffed on. He wanted to play his game with the other engines.

Next, he saw Emily, sitting next to a big puddle.

Thomas wanted to share his game with Emily too, so Thomas took the muddy track.

"Splish, splash, splosh!"

But Emily wasn't happy at all. She was cross indeed. Mud was all over her, and her flour cars.

"This flour was to be used for Alicia Botti's cakes, and now it's ruined, thanks to Thomas!" snorted Emily as she crossly puffed away."

Thomas didn't know that he had ruined Emily's flour cars.

At the next junction, he saw a big muddy puddle, right next to James.

Thomas wanted to share his game with James as well, so Thomas took the muddy track.

"Splish, splash, splosh!"

James was crosser than ever. His shiny red paint was covered in mud, and even his ripe strawberries were covered in mud too.

"My red paint, and my ripe strawberries for Alicia Botti's cakes are ruined too!" said James as he puffed away, feeling crosser than ever indeed,

Thomas didn't know he had ruined James's strawberries.

But it was getting late, and Thomas still wanted to play his game.

So Thomas went along the river track, which led to an even bigger puddle. This puddle was the biggest of all.

But worse was to follow! Thomas went through the puddle, not knowing that Sir Topham Hatt and Alicia Botti were on top of the bridge!"

"Oh dear!" thought Thomas, watching the mud flowing up in the air.

 **SPLASH!**

The mud landed all over Sir Topham Hatt, **AND** Alicia Botti!

Sir Topham Hatt was beyond, and this time, I really mean **BEYOND** cross. He spoke in a severe tone to Thomas.

"You naughty engine!" he boomed. "Look what you've done to me and Alicia Botti! Also, I've heard that you've ruined the flour and the strawberries for the cakes! You have ruined everything!"

Sir Topham Hatt and Alicia Botti sternly walked away.

Thomas felt terrible.

Worse, he was stuck in the mud, and his fire had gone out too.

Then, Thomas heard a whistle. It was Rosie!

"Please help me!" called Thomas. "I'm stuck in the mud from splish, splash, sploshing too much!"

"Oh dear!" said Rosie. "I'll help you!"

Rosie coupled up Thomas, and his fireman relit his fire.

"Can you collect Sir Topham Hatt and Alicia Botti for me?" asked Thomas.

"Of course!" replied Rosie.

Later, Thomas was back to normal, and went to collect fresh strawberries and flour.

Emily and James were still cross at Thomas.

"You are making us late for the concert!" snapped Emily.

"And you've ruined my shiny paint!" added in James.

"Why don't you both get a wash-down!" suggested Thomas.

"Thank you Thomas!" said Emily.

"Now I'll be the shiniest engine on Sodor!" boasted James.

Thomas soon arrived with the fresh strawberries for the cakes.

Sir Topham Hatt was pleased.

"Right on time Thomas!"

"Thank you sir!" said Thomas. "Sorry for splashing you and Alicia Botti with the mud.

Thomas had learned not to splish, splash, splosh anyone ever again.


End file.
